


Burnt Memories

by BirdiePlays



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attacks, Bending (Avatar), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rebellion, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdiePlays/pseuds/BirdiePlays
Summary: When a supposed happy event in the Fire Nation turns south, what will Katara do when she saves the new Fire Lord's life, but loses her memories in the process?  Will she be able to continue on with her life?What will happen when she falls for the Fire Lord, without even remembering who he is?





	Burnt Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Me Like You Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862523) by [KittytheSheGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytheSheGeek/pseuds/KittytheSheGeek). 



_Dear Zuko,_

 

_The fleet from the Southern Water Tribe is about to set sail for the Fire Nation.Aang said he was going to pick up the Kyoshi Warriors on Appa, so we won’t be making a detour before coming for the festivals.Since I am sending this letter right as we are leaving, we should arrive a few days after you receive this._

 

_I can’t wait to be able to see you and all our friends in person again.This past year has been far to long with only contact being through messenger hawk.Sure, I’ve seen a few of the others when I’m out with my father to help with rebuilding from the war, but it’s just not the same as going out camping with everyone._

 

_Again I have to congratulate you on how well you’re leading the Fire Nation.Everyone has heard of what an amazing job you’re doing to rebuild the Fire Nation and repair relations with everyone.Things that should’ve taken much longer than a year are being completed in less time.You need to stop doubting yourself and your skills, Zuko, and realize just how much everyone appreciate what you do._

 

_I should finish up this letter so I can send it before we leave.We’ll see you soon!_

 

_Best,_

_Katara_

 

I reviewed the letter quickly before rolling it up and attaching it to the messenger hawk next to me.I gently stroked its soft feathers as I did so. 

 

“Please take this to Fire Lord Zuko, in the Fire Nation,” I requested of it.It gave me a soft _squah_ in response and flew off.I watched the bird fly off into the distance before I got up and made my way towards the ships. 

 

The village was mostly empty, seeing as almost everyone was coming to attend the gathering in the Fire Nation.It was a few weeks away from the anniversary for the end of the Hundred Year War and everyone from all four nations was invited.It was going to be a massive gathering full of laughter and happiness of the ending of that terrible war. 

 

I through my bag on the Water Bender ship before climbing on.There were only a few more preparations needed before we could set sail towards the Fire Nation.The ship I’m on is one of many in the fleet from the Southern Water Tribe.Almost everyone from our village was going to be attending, due to it’s small size.Others from the Norther Water Tribe will be meeting us at the Fire Nation Capital after they pick up the Earth Kingdom, while Aang was going to pick up the Kyoshi Warriors on his way.From there the festivities will begin. 

 

I tried not to think much about Aang.Our relationship didn’t end well.We tried, honestly we did.But with him traveling the world to do Avatar business and me here in the South to support my people and help rebuild after the war… there was nothing we could do to keep it together. 

 

I waited almost impatiently for the last things to be taken care of before setting sail.I haven’t seen my friends for almost a year, with the exception of Aang, who’s been flying the world doing Avatar business.He always makes frequent stops here in the South, though.But people like Toph and Zuko I haven’t seen since after the War. 

 

I couldn’t help but blush at the thought of the new Firelord.We’ve been sending letters back and forth constantly, sharing news and in general getting to know one another.Sure, we had a rocky start since he was trying to capture the Avatar, but he did end up teaching Aang fire bending and helped us defeat the his father and the Fire Nation.Ever since we’ve grown into really good friends.Just friends, though. 

 

“Katara!” 

 

I look over to find my brother, Sokka, running down the docks with bag in tow.He was panting and out of breath, but had a bright grin on his face. 

 

“What is it, Sokka?” I asked as he climb onto my boat. 

 

“I just got a letter from Suki!” he replied with a grin.“She said she’s going to be at the festival!” 

 

“Well I would assume so,” I said with a laugh.“After all, she was a key part in helping us take down the Fire Nation.She’s a hero, just as much as we are.” 

 

“It’s not hard to forget.After all, we _did_ help the Avatar master all four elements and defeat the Fire Nation.” 

 

He did this weird warrior pose that caused me to laugh again.Just as I was about to make a comment Dad came over with his bag and climbed aboard“There you are.I was just about to start asking around for you two.Are you ready to make sail for the Fire Nation Capital?” 

 

“Sure am,” I replied with a smile.“I can’t wait to be able to see everyone again.” 

 

“Is everything on board and ready, Dad?” Sokka asked. 

 

“It is,” Hakoda answered.“Everyone is set and ready to sail.”He turned to my brother and continued.“Sokka, I want you to help me navigate the fleet.It’s about time we start officially preparing you to take over my place.” 

 

Sokka looked surprised, but a huge grin over came his face.“Thanks, Dad!” 

 

“What do you want me to do?” I asked. 

 

“Katara, I want you to use your water bending and help move this ship.You’re one of our best benders, which is why you’re on our biggest ship.The other benders are spread out throughout the fleet.” 

 

“Okay, Dad.”I wasn’t surprised that he put me on bending to power our ship.I generally didn’t like promoting how strong of a water bender I am, but I don’t denying it either. 

 

“Alright everyone,” Hakoda said, raising his voice so everyone on the docks and ships can hear.“Finish preparations. We set sail in five minutes.” 

 

People made signs of understanding and everything burst into a last minute flurry of activity.Bags of supplies were being thrown on board for storage and ropes were being untied from the docks.Thankfully I didn’t have anything else to do, since my bag was already on board.The only thing I’d have to do before we set sail is coordinate with the other benders on this ship, though I’m sure they’ve already put me as the lead. 

 

Soon enough everyone was setting sail, my ship in the lead while the rest filed out behind us.I grinned as I felt the boat shift under the power of water bending.Finally, we were on our way towards the Fire Nation. 

 

———

 

Zuko looked up from his desk when a servant came into his study room.He was currently looking over some documents that came in focusing on rebuilding the Fire Nation from his father’s rein.It was sometimes tedious work, but if it meant his people could live better lives, then it was worth it.“Yes?What is it?” 

 

“My apologies for interrupting, Fire Lord,” the servant said softly, obviously concerned about provoking the anger of the Fire Bender.“But you’ve received a message by messenger hawk.It’s from the Southern Water Tribe.” 

 

The young Fire Lord smiled, knowing exactly who this letter was from.“Thank you for bringing this to me.It means a great deal.” 

 

“Of course, Fire Lord Zuko.”The servant set the letter down quickly and left the room, closing the massive door behind him. 

 

Zuko eagerly grabbed the letter with the familiar Water Tribe seal that belongs to Katara.Not many Southern Water Tribe members had individual seals, however it made sense that Katara would have one.He’s grown use to seeing her letters inscribed with one. 

 

He couldn’t help but smile as he read over the letter, realizing just how soon they was going to arrive.How soon _she w_ as going to arrive.Everything was already in place for their arrival, but he wanted to make sure of it.He quickly stood up and left to find the organizer for housing. 

 

———

 

“Look!” 

 

I looked up from the map I was reviewing with Sokka and Dad when the lookout called out.i couldn’t help but grin when we saw the Fire Nation Capital before us.It was just as grand as it was the first time we were here, but more welcoming compared to the harsh look it had before. 

 

“We’re here!” I said excitedly. 

 

There were already Water Tribe ships at the docks, in addition to the Fire Nation Navy that was stationed at the Capital.I could see a mass of green, blue, and red all mingling together along the boardwalk and unloading ships together.It was honestly a great feeling knowing I helped bring the Four Nations together. 

 

“Sokka,” Dad said.“Lead us in.” 

 

“What?” my brother asked, shocked.“Y-you want me to lead us into the docks?”

 

“Yes, Sokka,” Hadoka said confidently.“You can do this.” 

 

I saw him take a deep breath before giving our dad a firm nod.I stood back with Dad as we watched Sokka navigate the fleet through the bay and into the docks.He was unsure at first, but quickly got in his element and confidently lead everyone through.He didn’t have to do much besides guide the way, though.Almost everyone on the ships have had experience with sailing before and knew what to do.They understood why Hadoka let his son take charge, however. 

 

“He’s doing great,” I commented softly after a while. 

 

“That he is,” Dad said proudly.“He’s going to make a great Chieftain.” 

 

I hummed in agreement.I watched the scenery pass by as the Southern Water Tribe fleet pulled ever closer to the docks.I could see a collection of Fire Nation Dignitaries standing nearby with carriages, causing me to wonder if Zuko was in that crowd.I purposely ignored my dad when he gave me a small, knowing smirk.He knows exactly who I’m thinking of. 

 

The few minutes drift into the docks were far too long a wait.Yet at the same time, it seemed to fly by.Soon we were docking and it took all my self-restraint not to throw myself off the docks to my friends, who were and the shore.I could see one specific person standing in the center of a ring of guards.Dressed in fancy robes and hair pulled back with a golden flame, there was no doubt who had come down to greet us personally.Someone who somehow made my heart beat out of my chest and a blush grow on my face.Someone who has been such a good friend and advisor over the past year. 

 

Zuko. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my story! I'm going to be posting whenever I have a chapter ready, but I'll do my best to post as soon as I can. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments below! I always appreciate the support and suggestions


End file.
